A first time for every thing
by G.I.R gaara ino ryan
Summary: Sad story happy ending
1. Chapter 1

A FIRST TIME FOR EVERY THING

Pt1

"Kazekage-Sama, I don't feel, how should I put it, so sure of your safety with just me as your guard." "Well then Kiba," Gaara replied, "Go hire some extra help." "From?" "Konoha, I have an old friend I would like to visit."

In Konoha **…**

It was a sunny afternoon. Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata sat in front of the ramen shop watching Naruto and Sasuke fight… again. " Naruto you little pig! Give me back my money!!" "NO! You owe me, besides, me and Sakura are going out tonight and I'm a little broke." " Naruto and Sakura, well I never saw that one coming. I always thought it would be him and Sasuke." Ino commented. Sasuke turned " For the last time Ino, I'm not like that." "Anymore," Hinata added, " Maybe that's why Kiba became a sand nin. He was so traumatized by what you did to him." Ino laughed. "I do wonder how Kiba is doing." Ino thought aloud. "Who?" Shikamaru asked. " You know Kiba" "Oh, dog boy"

"Shikamaru you are soooo insensitive! You don't even care about any of my friends do you?!?" Ino asked. "Come on, Ino I'm sorry." "I don't even know why I bother to talk to you, it's not like you listen OR care…I bet you don't even love me anymore." Ino said sobbing. Hinata sighed, it was often that Shikamaru and Ino fought especially after they became a couple but it was routine, Fight, Cry, Make Up, Go see a movie. "Shikamaru, I'm tired of this I,I want to-" she was interrupted by Neji. " Ino, Hinata Hokage has a mission please come immediately." Then he took off. Ino and Hinata stood up to leave when Shikamaru stood up to kiss Ino. As he leaned in she moved her face to avoid his kiss. "Fine" he said and walked off seeing Temari near the Hokage's office. " I wonder what Tamari's doing here? Ino?" She was still crying but began running to the Hokage's office with Hinata close on her tail. Halfway there Ino stopped to wipe her tears. "Ino, are you going to be okay?" "Yeah, I just don't think there will be a movie this time." "Ino, you can do much better than him. I mean you're so pretty any guy would go out with you." Hinata said trying to comfort her friend. Ino smiled "Thank you Hinata, you've always known how to make me feel better. Now lets go see what granny wants."

A moment later…

Hinata and Ino walked into Tsunade's office. " Gaara!" Ino exclaimed " Long time no see!!" She went to hug him which Gaara accepted but noticed something wrong with his friend." Kiba! You're here too?!?" "What a (semi) happy reunion" Hinata exclaimed with a hint of sadness in her voice. The Hokage turned " Ino, It has been decided that I am to retire- " Umm, good for you?" "-and that you are to be the new Hokage. Do you accept?" "Ummm, Ok?"

G.I.R: yay, end of chapter one

Ino: Stupid Shikamaru!! I want 2 kill him!!

Hinata: Ino you are so violent

G.I.R: by the way I don't own Naruto

Gaara: Boo-freaking-hoo.

G.I.R: guys are sooo insensitive

Ino: I know


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

G.I.R: well here is chap 2, Ino ready to be Hokage?

Ino: Guess so

Gaara: Ino, why are you so sad?

Kiba: yeah tell us! You need me to beat someone up?

G.I.R: Calm down, you're about to find out.

"So, Ino you will take my place at about now, bye." Tsunade left the four children standing In the office. Kiba looked outside the window his eyes widened, "Holy moo! Gaara, look out the window." There was Shikamaru and Temari kissing. "Ewww" Gaara quietly said. "So, Gaara-kun, why exactly are we stalking you?" He was still looking out the window. "Kazekage-sama?" Hinata asked. Gaara turned, "Huh? What?" "Ino wants to know why they are 'stalking' us." Kiba explained. "Oh," Gaara said " well it's quite simple, Kiba's scared we're gonna get mugged in the woods or something." "Nuh-uh! Gaara-kun has a treaty to make in the lands of waves. They swear they'll attack if we don't." "You're scared of the land of waves?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow. "Of course we wouldn't be except for the fact that water and sand…they don't really attract each other." Kiba said looking at Gaara's gourd. " So, are you blaming me for this? Huh, I mean it's not my fault we're 'The Sand Village'." "Of course not I…oh just never mind." Kiba glared at Gaara, Gaara glared back. "Stop it! Your face is soooo serious I just….argh!" Gaara smirked, "I win". Ino sighed. "You guys are like children , seriously, can we get going now?" Gaara looked out the window. Shikamaru and Temari had moved elsewhere. "Yeah let's get going."

One hour later… 

They had been walking for a while with Gaara leading the way with a map. " Now fifty paces east, nine south- " Nuh-uh that will land us in Rice village." "No way!" Gaara said. "Gaara, give me the map." Kiba ordered. "no." "Gaara, now." "no." "GAARA!!!GIVE ME THE MAP!!!!!" "NO!!!!!" After a while Kiba managed to steal the map away from him. "Gaara,…the map is upside down." "NO way!! Fox! Sorry…"

After Kiba took control of the map the group had to go backward for a while until they got on the right path. They made camp. " I'm really sorry about the map guys." Gaara apologized, yet again. "For the last time Gaara, it's okay. Now stop apologizing it's getting annoying." Ino said. "Ino," "Yes Gaara?" "What happened between you and Shikamaru?"

G.I.R: That was a really short chapter

Gaara: thank God

Kiba: I can't believe you put the map upside down (shakes head)

Gaara: I said sorry

Ino: What happened to Hinata? You didn't mention her once during this entire chapter.

Hinata: It's okay Ino, I'm sure G.I.R has a plot for me, right?

G.I.R: …plot right

Gaara: YOU DON'T HAVE A PLOT FOR HER?!?

G.I.R: of course I do gosh, don't be so over protective of your girl friend.

Gaara: GIRL FRIEND!?!?!


	3. No eyebrows to twitch

Chap 3

Gaara:( Being held back by other characters to protect me) I WILL KILL HER!!!! 

G.I.R: crud, guess he's still sensitive about the 'girl friend' thing… next chapter!

" I…we…it's over…" Ino said trying to hold back the tears, unsuccessfully. "Gaara-kun, I need to talk to you." Kiba said and walked over to a tree. Gaara followed." "Gaara-kun, I think we're being followed." "Go alert Hokage and Hinata, but…try not to worry them." "Yeah that should be real easy Gaara, 'Uh, Hinata, Ino I don't want to scare ya'll or anything but…we're being stalked by enemy ninja, nothing to worry about…' yeah that won't scare them." Kiba pointed out. Just then Gaara's eyebrow twitched. 'Wait,' he thought to himself, 'I have no eyebrow, it can't twitch!' "Huh, guess I never thought of it that way,…" Gaara said out loud to himself about his non-eyebrow twitching sensation. He turned towards Kiba who was giving him a ' Okay-that-was-really-random-and-kinda-awkward" look. "What do you want Kiba?" "… right, ok so what are gonna do about the people following us?" Gaara looked at his friend with a blank expression ( he had forgotten the whole stalker situation with the interruption of his "eyebrow") "Oh, yeah tell Ino and Hinata,just,… don't scare them…" "ARGHHHH!!! Not with this again! Why don't you go tell them?" "Kiba!?!… You just raised your voice at me!?!" Kiba blushed. " Um…sorry Gaara-kun." _Man, we got him whipped._ Gaara turned searching for the voice. **Oh great…it's you.** Gaara thought to his demon._ What? Were you surprised? Besides, we still got him whipped._** Ewww, shut up. Stop talking like that, you make it sound like Kiba and me are a couple. I'm not like that…I don't know about you though… **_Agh!__Shut up! _ Suddenly, screams came from where the group had set up camp. "Ino…" Kiba whispered almost incomprehensible to Gaara. The boys took off running, hoping that the girls had just seen an animal or something. _Oh!! Maybe there will be blood! Yay!!_ ** Not the time for this…** _Hey boy, that Kiba fellow has been acting… differently?_ **Now that you mention it…he's been a little nicer since we came to Konoha. **_ Why do you think that is?_ **I don't know… maybe that's because that's where he came from? **_I think you little friend here is in love._** How would you know? You're a little demon…**_ I can tell you the same thing._** …Shut up.** Now that Gaara thought deeper about it Kiba had been a little… blushier? ** Maybe Hinata…no…Ino!**_ Duh._ The smell of fresh blood awakened Gaara from his senses. He abruptly stopped and Kiba, smelling the scent, gave his friend a worried look. "Will you be ok…Gaara-kun?"

"I'll be fine Kiba" Although he wasn't so sire himself. Finally, the boys reached the campsite and saw Ino and Hinata fighting about 400 sound Nin. " Finally you boys show up! WE thought you had gotten lost or were taking a dump or something!" Ino yelled jokingly. Even in battle she joked. "At least we came back!" Gaara yelled as he a Kiba began fighting.

Gaara: Oh great, battle scene.

G.I.R: Oh, you won't be to smug after what happens in the next chapter.

Gaara: WHY????

G.I.R: Oops! I've said too much!

Ino: AWWWW! The suspense is killing me!!!

G.I.R: that may be literal in the next chapter Ino…

Ino& Gaara: WHAT?!?


	4. A sad loss

A sad loss

Ino: I'm scared of this chapter

Gaara: …idk, I'm kind of excited.

G.I.R: Gaara, you'll regret that!!

Gaara: why?!? What do I do?!?

Kiba: I feel so alone…I'm like, left out

Hinata: Me too, Kiba…

Gaara: evil glare at Kiba, then stopping because he remembered his crush on Ino and almost began smiling.

They had been fighting the sound Nin for a while. They just never seemed to stop coming. Suddenly Gaara got a bright idea. But, … no, it would be too risky. It would leave him open for attack not to mention his friends. It would use all of his sand, just about all of his chakra. No, he would have to wait until there were less ninja. Far less. Unless… unless demon would be so kind to lend over some chakra then he might possibly pull off … without dieing. " GAARA!!!" Ino screamed. Gaara snapped out of his thoughts enough to see kunai flying at Hinata who currently had her back turned. He sent sand flying to cover her which it did, … in the nick of time. Gaara sighed. That was too close. But, my idea… I need more chakra… _ You Rang? _** SH… Don't scare me like that! Can't you tell I'm in the middle of battle? **_Yes, but I can also tell your distress for more chakra. Sweet Gaara, trying to protect his Friends. _** Shut up, so can you help me?** _With or without taking over? _** Without please. **_Fine…But you owe me blood. _"Great" Gaaramuttered. There were still too many ninja. "Ino! Come here." Gaara said. " KIND OF BUSY GAARA!" she replied. Gaara quickly made his way over to her, dodging various attacks. " I think … ," Gaara said, "That I have a way to get them all, but…" "But?" "But, it's gonna take a LOT of chakra, and will use all my sand and leave me open to attack, just kill about a hundred more." " Are you sure Gaara?" "Positive… I think." Ino followed his command. She told Hinata and Kiba the plan (although Kiba strongly disagreed (Demon was right, he is whipped) Gaara commanded him to) Gaara had to conserve his chakra so he just sat back and watched. "Almost… almost…" Gaara said more to himself than any one. There were about 150 left of the original 500. It was almost time. " 50 More, just kill 50 more guys!" Gaara yelled trying to support his team. Ino thought ' I wonder what baka Gaara is going to do…'. She became so trapped in her thoughts that she did not notice the five ninja coming towards her, but Kiba did. He ran over and quickly defeated them and saw Ino was still thinking. He gave her a slight push to wake her. She jumped, startled (and she calls her self a ninja. J/K!) And blushed "slightly" at Kiba being 5 inches away from her. " Are you ok?" He asked her. (Making her blush even more.) " Y- Yesh Kiba-kun. Thank you." She replied sheepishly. Gaara almost fainted, Ino being shy…that's not something you see everyday. " No problem." Kiba said flashing a smile (NOT Rock lee inspired) and walked off to keep fighting. Ino smiled hoping that no one had seen her. (P.s. Gaara saw her!!!!) Finally the enemy ninja were down to 100 and Gaara's plan could take place. "GUYS MOVE!!!!" Gaara screamed as his allies jumped out of the way as all the sand (and dirt) from the ground (and gourd) began to swirl around the enemies. Try as they might…they were stuck in a giant desert coffin. But, they would not give up that easily. About 10 of the trapped ninja threw their remaining weapons at Gaara. There was no possible way that he could defend himself. Every single grain of sand was about to destroy the enemies. He was going to die. He saw every single weapon fly at him. He closed his eyes and prepared for pain. Time seemed to stop, the kunai should have hit him by now, and he should be dead. Something, or, someone had to block them. He looked to his right, there stood Hinata who looked as if she was about to cry, typical. He looked to his left, there was Kiba who looked as if he actually were crying. He looked straight in front of him. There stood Ino. "Ino…why?" Gaara asked. Ino turned around smiling. " Oh, c'mon wipe that stupid look off your face. Now c'mon don't you have a coffin thingy to do?" She smiled again trying not to show any pain, tears betrayed her. Slowly Gaara closed his fist whispering " Desert Coffin…" The 100 people caught died, they got just what they deserved for hurting Ino, in Gaara's mind.( Although Gaara's mind can be quite unpleasant) Gaara , weary of his huge chakra use, fell on his face. " owwww" Kiba came running and caught Ino before she could fall. He looked down at her stomach, arms, and chest. ( NOT in a perverted way!!!!) It was all slashed and cut and bleeding badly. " Kiba, are you crying?" Ino asked. "Ummm…no?" Hinata came to help Gaara up who wobbled a little and grasped on to her arm for support. "Thanks…" He said softly. Gaara walked over to Ino ,who, he saw, was bleeding badly. **There's your blood…happy?**_ …_ surprisingly there was no reply from demon. Suddenly Ino began having a coughing fit and began chocking up blood. (which landed on Kiba and Gaara. Ewww) Kiba picked her up and looked at Gaara, who looked at Hinata. "I-I think there is a hospital at the next town over." Gaara nodded and began walking in the direction of the village the other's followed.

Gaara: ( crying) I basically killed Ino, didn't I?

G.I.R: Don't worry Gaara, it was all in the plot. It was bound to happen eventually.

Kiba: Besides, she's not dead.

Hinata: yet.

Gaara: so much for our little optimist.

Hinata: (evil glare at Gaara) …

Kiba: C'mon guys! Don't fight! We have every reason to hope that Ino will be fine. Right G.I.R: Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just here to listen.

All: sigh

G.I.R: I luv being the only one who knows the plot! evil snort- evil snort!


	5. Chapter 5

Hospital Stay

Many hours later…

The group had reached the hospital a long while ago and Ino immediately went into surgery. Gaara still felt very, very guilty about what happened. He took a seat next to Hinata, while Kiba stood pacing around the floor. _He looks as if his wife is expecting. _**Great, your back. **_ Silly Gaara, I never left you. _** Can you just shut up? **_ Ohhh, does Gaara feel bad about his little friend? _**As a matter of fact I do. It's all my fault, that stupid idea of mine caused this. **_ Yes, your right. _**… thanks…I guess she loved me… **_Ewww… _** not like that! As a brother ,you twit! **_ Silly Gaara! No one love's you! You're a monster which everyone hates… remember? _Gaara's eyes widened for a moment. **Your wrong!!!! I'm not a monster!!! I'm not you!!!!**_ But, silly Gaara, I AM you… _after that the voice went silent. The last few words lingered in his mind, "_Silly Gaara, I AM you…"_ Gaara shook his head, "I'm a monster,…" he said out loud. Hinata looked over to him with a sad look on her face. "I don't think so Kazekage-sama." He looked away. After many more hours of sitting in silence Gaara began to get paranoid. **How long have we been here? Three hours? Four? Have I become so crazy that I talk to my own thoughts? **_Yes. _Gaara ignored the voice and said out loud, " I still don't understand,… why she did it…" Hinata stared at him with cold hating eyes. " You don't know why! It's because she cared for you!! She cared for you enough to give her life! Do you understand now?!?" Hinata screamed at him. Gaara grasped his head in pain and got up to sit across the room. " I'm sorry." He replied to an angry Hinata. As Gaara sat, Kiba stopped pacing and went to sit next to him. Gaara had his head in his hands and was staring at the floor. Kiba put a supportive hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara looked up, Kiba smiled. " Don't worry Gaara, I'm positive Ino will be fine. She… she was always strong." Gaara thought to himself, man his girlfriend is dieing and he's cheering me up…. After a while the room became silent again. No one had come to fetch them if Ino's surgery were over … so it must still be in progress. Soon they began to hear footsteps. Kiba looked up and saw two slightly familiar ninja's. Hinata looked up also. "Shikamaru? Naruto? What are you doing here?" She asked, slightly angry. Naruto sensed the anger in her voice and was quite startled. "W-were volunteering at the hospital, w-we saw Ino's name on the list." Naruto stuttered. "where is she?" Shikamaru asked impatiently. "What does it matter to you?" Kiba asked. " I beg your pardon, Dogboy?" Shikamaru said eyebrow twitching. " You heard me! You don't care about her! Me and Gaara saw you lock lips with Temari!!!" " Oh yeah…Ewww" Gaara said reminded of the image. "OH YEAH DOGBOY!?!?! IF SHE DOESN'T GOT ME WHO DOES SHE GOT!?!?!?!?!?" Shikamaru screamed. Kiba blushed heavily but replied strongly, " She has ALWAYS had me." Shikamaru growled and lunged towards Kiba. " Shikamaru!!" Hinata screamed as he and Kiba wrestled. Gaara smirked. " Told you to bring Akamaru but nooooo." " Oh shut up Gaara! I can so beat him, I was just stalling for … dramatic effects?" Kiba huffed under the weight of Shikamaru. " Seriously! How much do you weigh?" Naruto screamed " Shikamaru!! It's useless, you lost her." Shikamaru jumped up and ran out of the room. Naruto followed . " Kiba, you've won the girl of your dreams, how does our lucky man feel?" Gaara asked almost, ALMOST, laughing. " Actually, I feel very good." Kiba said blushing. So it was official, he was in love with Ino. He began blushing even more and mumbled something to Gaara in a thanks-for-picking-Konoha-if-it-were-not-for-you-I-would-not-be-happy-and-in-love tone. " Umm… Gaara, what about the treaty?" Kiba asked. Gaara smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah! That's kinda the mission, well I'll take Hinata, you stay here and wait for Ino and when she gets out I'll meet you two at the Hokage's office. See-ya!" Gaara turned and left with Hinata following close behind. " see you Gaara!" Kiba said smiling.

10 minutes later…

Ino was laying in her hospital bed while Sakura finished dressing her wounds. " Sakura, how long have I been out of surgery? And why won't me look in a mirror?" Sakura winced. " Uhhh, four hours, and about the mirror… here." Sakura handed Ino a mirror. Ino looked. "HOLY MOO!!! SAKURA!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!?!" Ino picked up a strand of her now jet-black hair. " Well Ino, it was gonna be stained red, because of the blood, so I Kind of permanently died it black… enjoy!" Sakura screamed as she ran out of the room. " I guess it can't be helped," Ino said. Although The black did make her eyes stand out. Just then Ino heard a chuckle. She turned to see Shikamaru standing at the doorway. "EH?" She peeped pulling her sheets all the way up. " What do you want, Shikamaru?" "I thought I would check up on my girlfriend, you are still my girlfriend, right?" Shikamaru smirked, "Or, are you with Dogboy now?" Ino smiled, just the mention of Kiba made her want to smile. "well, he cares for me more than you ever did! Now get out!" "Make me!" Ino was still too weak to force the jerk out of the room so she was about to give up, then Kiba "magically" appeared(He had been there the whole time. He heard what Ino said which really made him happy.) to her rescue. "I do believe she asked you to leave, but I guess your hard of hearing now aren't you" Kiba said. He looked towards Ino, " Ino are you well enough to walk? Ry-…" Kiba quickly looked around as if someone were gonna tackle him for saying that. "Gaara, wants me to take you to your new office, I can carry you if you want." He said slightly blushing. Shikamaru got up and left the room. Naruto was right, Ino wasn't his any more. Kiba walked over to Ino's bed and sat down. Ino realized that ever since he came back to Konoha he had been wearing his hood down, she thought that made him look more attractive. "Ino, ever since we were younger I have wanted to tell you something, and…" Kiba looked down blushing. " and, I want to say t-that I l-Love you." He looked into Ino's eyes( which were really noticeable because of her hair) and leaned in closer. Ino also leaned in but stopped when they heard a quiet "Ahhhhh" They turned to see all the hospital staff had walked in on their blooming love. At this both Kiba and Ino sweat-dropped. Kiba picked Ino up and jumped out the window making his way to the Hokage's office. But he stopped halfway there to give Ino a kiss ( yes people on the lips, they are officially a couple.).

G.I.R: Just so you'll know this is the end of part one, next part is Hinata and Gaara , how sweet.!!!

Kiba: so what about me and Ino?

G.I.R: Don't worry ya'll come back, go take a break don't get any "IDEAS".

Kiba& Ino: (Sweat-drop)

G.I.R: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	6. Hurt

Chap 6

Gaara and Hinata had long since left the hospital. Hinata was hungry ( should have eaten in town) and also quite tired, not to mention she felt really bad about going off on Gaara. "Gaara, I'm really sorry about yelling at you earlier." Gaara didn't look back. Soon he replied, " It's ok, I mean I only just about killed your friend. I wouldn't blame you for hating me." " I don't… I don't hate you Kazekage-sama" Hinata said slowly as if still considering it. " Of course you don't" He replied. So they continued walking. After a while the sun was beginning to set and a chill came into the air. Hinata shivered But kept walking. Suddenly Gaara stopped and Hinata bumped into him( well, his gourd). "We'll camp here." Gaara said. " No! I can keep going! We need to make the treaty!" Hinata argued. " Fine, we'll keep going." Gaara said and continued walking. Hinata sighed at her lost chance to sleep and followed him. Slowly the moon came out and all was silent. Hinata was exhausted and could hardly keep her eyes open. Gaara didn't sleep, he couldn't sleep, didn't even bother. Gaara stopped to think about where they were and Hinata bumped into him, again. Gaara turned and saw that she was asleep. He sighed. " Great, it's to late to make camp…. I guess I can…" Gaara went and picked up Hinata, which by the way was really awkward. So he continued walking and kept thinking to himself about how awkward this was and how Kiba and Ino will never stop annoying him over it. After a while they came under the full light of the moon. Gaara looked at How Hinata's hair glistened in the moonlight. Suddenly a voice popped into Gaara's head. _Look Gaara, a perfect victim for us. Her blood will gently please us. _**Back off, I'm not gonna do it. **Gaara looked down at s sleeping Hinata, how beautiful she was. How he was not gonna let any one hurt his Hinata. **Whoa! Did I just refer to her as "mine" and "beautiful"? **_Yes, see what she is doing to you? Making you weak. Just destroy her now. _**…No, I won't … **_Gaara listen, your gonna kill her or I'LL kill her for you._ That was the last straw. He gently lay Hinata down and left to "consult" with his demon.

1 hour later

Hinata awoke and realized Gaara was no where to be found. Her mind began racing with fearful thoughts. She began running through the forest looking for Gaara.

Meanwhile…

Gaara sat staring at his next victim, he watched as the eyes widened with fright and screamed for help but of course no one would come. They were all to afraid of being next. All to afraid to help their friend. Well it wouldn't matter. It was only a squirrel. He had just killed about 5 and no one would cry, not like when he killed huma-, no he said he wouldn't think like that any more. Slowly sand began to form around the squirrel and Gaara closed his fist. "Gaara…" Hinata whispered. Gaara didn't reply. Suddenly sand shot out of the gourd and flew straight over to Hinata. Gaara tried to call back the sand but it was no use , demon had won. The sand clenched her entire arm as Gaara subconsciously yelled " Desert coffin!" breaking Hinata's arm. The pain was so unbearable Hinata collapsed to the ground. Gaara fell to his knees sobbing. " What have I done?" He whispered to himself shaking and sobbing. Then it began to rain.

Gaara: Do you know how much I want to kill you right now.

G.I.R: y-yesh…


End file.
